


I Don't Wanna Miss A Single Thing You Do Tonight

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [15]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, More Singing, Multi, chasie, smut mentioned a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Man I have no clue why I put the title so long.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 5





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Single Thing You Do Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Man I have no clue why I put the title so long.

**Beca's Pov**

After mine and Aubrey's make out session in the bathroom, we walked out hand in hand. As we head back to our booth I notice Stacie and Chloe are VERY close to each other. Once Aubrey and I get closer to them I notice they aren't VERY close to each other, in fact they were literally down each others throats. I nudge Aubrey lightly and she gives me a confused look.

"Look." I say as I point towards Stacie and Chloe. Aubrey smiles.

"Aww... Their so cute." Aubrey says. We slid into the booth without the pair noticing. I fake cough loud enough for them to hear. They jump apart quickly and turn red as a tomato.

"So who make the first move?" Aubrey asked.

"Well Chloe confessed her feelings then I kissed her so her I guess." Stacie said putting her arm around the redhead.

"You guys are so cute!" Aubrey squealed

"Thanks Bree! You and Beca are adorable!" Chloe says.

"What are you gonna tell Tom?" I say.

"I'm going to tell the truth. I'll say that I've lost feeling for him and that I have feelings for Stace." she says giving Stacie a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you guys gonna sing a together?" I ask. Stacie looks over to Chloe and asks,

"Do you want to?"

"Totes. I'd do anything for my aca-girlfriend." Chloe says. The tall brunette and the redhead then share a loving kiss.

"My god you two, get a room." I say rolling my eyes playfully and putting my hand on Aubrey's thigh.

"Unless you and Aubrey do." Stacie said smirking. I look toward Aubrey and wink.

**3rd Person POV**

After what seems to be half an hour of chit chat. Stacie takes a swig of her beer, grabs Chloe's hand and drunkly says,

"Let's goo sing a soonnggg!!!"

"Yes of course! What song?" Chloe says giggles.

"Ooohhh I got a good on!" Stacie says. They walk on stage and sing.

  
( **Stacie/** _Chloe_ / ** _Together_** )

**I found a love for me**

**Darling just dive right in**

**And follow my lead**

**Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet**

**I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**

**'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**

**Not knowing what it was**

**I will not give you up this time**

**But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**

**And in your eyes you're holding mine**

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**

**But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, **listening to our favorite song**_

**When I saw you in that dress, _looking so beautiful_**

**_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_ **

After the song ended they hugged each other. As they pulled away from each other Stacie gives a kiss on Chloe's cheek and puts her arm around the redhead.

"My turn!" Beca says as she takes a mic and runs up on stage.

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I let you go and blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you's the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see_

_I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Tonight_

As Beca finishes the song, she put the mic down and make her way to Aubrey. When the small brunette get to her, she smash their lips together. The kiss quickly gets heated. The pair make out for a little more until we need to breath.

"I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight." Beca whispers into Aubrey's ear. Aubrey bites her lip. "Why don't we go back to the house?"

"I would love that." Aubrey says. The shorter of the two grabs grabs the taller's hands and heads towards the door.

"Have fun you love birds!" Stacie yells as they leave.

Beca and Aubrey get through the door of the Bellas household lips connected. Beca carries Aubrey bridle style up the stairs. She brings her into her room. The brunette gently throws the blonde on to the bed.

"Wow babe you so strong it sexy." Aubrey says as she starts to undress her girlfriend and she undress her.

Let's just say we had a wild night.

"Goodnight Bree I love you." Beca says putting her arm around Aubrey's waist pulling her closer.

"G'night Becs love you too." the blonde says. A few moments later we both fall asleep.

**\-----------**

**Songs used:**

**Hey, Soul Sister by Train**

**Perfect by Ed Sheeran**


End file.
